Hogwarts and the ANBU
by Fruitloop11
Summary: Peace is finally in Konoha. but on the otherside of the world danger is rampant... so dumbeldore hires ANBU to protect the school and harry potter. Sasusaku Naruhina Ron/hermione
1. New mission

**WOOOH! I really enjoyed reading some of the naruto/HP crossovers so i decided to write one myself **

**Pairings will be sasusaku, naruhina**

**Summary: Orochimaru and the Akatsuki are finally gone, the village is finally at peace... but on the other side of the world, danger is still rampant. Dumbeldore hires Eight ANBU guards to protect the school, Harry Potter and help with Voldemorts death. **

**P.S- Naruto and Sakura managed to bring Sasuke back.**

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own Naruto or Harry Potter blah blah blah... yes.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Sasuke Uchiha, ANBU captain, the 17 year old prodigy, cold, brooding, intimidating... is in bliss.

Laying on the lush green grass under a large cherry blossom tree with the soft breeze.

"this is great ne, Sasuke-kun?" a soft melodious voice said beside him. The last Uchiha opened an eye to peek at the person in his arms.

_Beautiful_ he thought, with her green eyes staring at him and her long pink hair swaying slightly.

"...yeah" he said just as softly, tucking Sakura to his chest and burying his head on her soft pink tresses.

He closed his eyes again, reminiscing.

Two years after he left Konoha, he finally killed Orochimaru and Kabuto. Months later, while hunting down Itachi he got captured by Naruto and Sakura. Naruto welcomed him back with open arms while Sakura was a little hesitant...

Even after his punishment, which was made a little easy because he killed Orochimaru, he still felt a little resentful because he wasn't able to kill Itachi.

He finally fulfilled his goal a few months later when the Akatsuki attacked Konoha.

Not only was he able to kill Itachi and avenge his clan, he also killed Madara, with the help of Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi.

After the restoration of Konoha, everyone began to trust Sasuke again. He began to see Naruto as a brother and Sakura as an equal.

Sakura and Him became inseparable. You could hardly see one without the other... and occasionally Naruto... but he was usually with Hinata.

Team 7, Team 8, Team Guy, and team 10 participated in the ANBU exams and all passed. They are the youngest ones to enter and are known as the ANBU 12.

But three of them are the most special... Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke are known as the Konoha leaf demons not only that but they were also named the next three legendary Sannin, since they all surpassed their mentors.

The New Sannin's strength and teamwork is legendary.

By the time they turned 16 the ANBU 12 already made their own jutsu's and could easily defeat any opponent. The New Sannin's power doubled up because of their rigorous training.

Sasuke and Sakura got closer than ever... if that was any possible, and started going out (with a loud "_FINALLY!" _from Naruto).

Naruto and Hinata started going out a few months after Sasuke and Sakura did.

Months later Sakura's parents died, her mom from an illness and her dad was found dead outside Konoha's gates. She was devastated but Sasuke was there to comfort her, adding another step for their relationship.

Another step up was when weeks after the funeral Sakura moved in to the Uchiha complex to live with Sasuke.

So after their struggle, they finally had their peace...

"SAKURA-CHAAAAN! TEMEEEEE!" A loud booming voice yelled running towards the couple.

"he just had to ruin the peace" Sakura murmured as Sasuke pulled her up.

"What do you want dobe?" Sasuke asked, fixing his ANBU uniform.

"Tsunade-baa said we have a mission! Hurry up!"

Sakura and Sasuke put their ANBU masks on and poofed into the Hokage's office.

When they arrived at the office, they saw Hinata sitting there. Naruto sat next to Hinata.

Sakura walked towards the window and sat there one knee up while the other leg was dangling outside, her hair blowing with the wind. Sasuke leaned against the wall next to Sakura and closed his eyes.

"Good to have you join us Cobra, Slug, Fox." Tsunade said, "The mission is to protect a school in England and a boy named Harry Potter. This school is for Wizardry and Magic. Yes, Magic exists. It's like Chakra except weaker, they need to use _wands_ to channel this _magic. _To put it simply, their Magic is like that of someone in the Academy. Do you accept?"

"Why does it have to be ANBU Tsunade-shishou, if they're so weak?" Sakura asked.

"Not all of them are weak and they have creatures that may be hard for some Chunin to handle. It's also A-rank since you'll be assisting in the assassination of one of their main enemies, a guy named Voldemort. This is a yearlong mission. They're willing to pay a lot... and I thought you were bored. So, do you accept?"

They all looked at each other and at the same time said, "We accept"

"Great. Pack your stuff and meet outside the border tomorrow at 8. Someone will pick you up"

They nodded their heads. Made a sign with their hands and disappeared.


	2. Dumbledore and Hogwarts

**New Chapter! YAY! Anyway, thanks so much for the people who reviewed, favorited, and story-alerted..-ed :)

* * *

**

"Wizardry..." Sakura said as she entered their house, "It's still kinda hard to imagine"

"hn," replied Sasuke as he grabbed all his weapons and clothes, "what's hard to imagine is that us, Four of the top ANBU... not to mention three Sannins, are needed to protect someone with academy level chakra"

"Not all of them have Academy level Chakra, some have more" Sakura said.

Sasuke just grunted.

After they packed all the necessary stuff they lay down on the king size bed, cuddling and thinking.

* * *

"Ne Hinata-chan, what do you think of this mission?" Naruto asked packing all his ramen.

"I dont know Naruto-kun, its hard to imagine a different world not like ours" She replied quietly, helping Naruto Pack.

"Ne, we'll just have to see. I'm so excited!" Naruto exclaimed while Hinata just chuckled at her boyfriend's excitement.

* * *

8:00 am Konoha Gates

Outside the Konoha gates four ANBU were sitting, chatting idly.

Cobra is leaning against a tree, eyes closed, with slug sitting on a branch above him enjoying the breeze, Fox is sitting down checking his pack if he brought enough ramen with mouse helping him.

Suddenly an old man walked towards them wearing a long robe and half-moon glasses.

Eyes twinkling he asked, "Are you the four guards sent for this mission?"

the four leapt to stand infront of the weird man.

Fox stepped forward and bowed, "hai. We are the guards hired. I am fox, the captain"

right after he said that cobra gave a curt nod, "Cobra."

"Slug" Slug said as she bowed.

"Mouse" mouse said in a quiet voice while bowing.

The man smiled and said, "Pleasure. My name is Albus Dumbledore. We shall discuss the mission further at my office. Please hold on to the boot"

the four guards looked at each other weirdly. They turned to fox, he is the leader... he just shrugged so they took as a "go" sign.

They held on to the boot then suddenly they got swept by a large vortex..

"What the heAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" they could see wind circling around them rapidly.

Their hair and clothes flapping wildly

then suddenly they started falling.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

cobra grabbed slugs hands and pulled her towards him. They managed to land standing up still holding hands. Seconds later mouse landed next to them, slightly dizzy.

"Where's fox?" asked slug. No sooner than she said that there was a loud thump and a pained groan beside them.

They all winced.

Mouse started helping Fox up, "you okay?" she asked gently.

Fox looked up, "Yeah hurts though... woah"

they all looked to where fox was looking and saw a beautiful large castle. They looked around and noticed the different surroundings.

"What is that?" slug asked.

Dumbledore appeared with a carriage pulled by weird looking horses, "That is Hogwarts"

* * *

**i'll try to update as fast as I can... which is probably tomorrow... probably**

**i'm sorry if its short and a little rushed... i'll make it up to you guys :)**

**keep reiewing :)**


	3. Introductions and Toads

**HATA Chapter 3~ **

**Thanks to all who "story alert-ed" and reviewed **

****

777angeloflove – thanks, I'll try to update every week ~waves back~

**Sasusaku70123 – thanks for the offer, I'll definitely do that **

**Pudding in Great Pain – yeah? I thought so too. P.S: awesome name**

**RasenShuriken92 – you're awesome too **

"_Japanese"_

"English"

* * *

**~Dumbledore office~**

* * *

"please take off your masks and introduce yourself to me" Dumbledore said.

Since he is the client, the ANBU obeyed the request. They stood in a strait line in front of his desk.

As if someone gave an unseen signal, The four ANBU took off (or shifted to the side) their masks.

"Naruto Uzumaki or Fox. Captain" Naruto stepped forward

"Sasuke Uchiha or Cobra. Second in command and combat specialist" said Sasuke with a curt nod

"Sakura Haruno or Slug. Medic" like Sasuke, she didn't step forward but gave a deep bow.

"Hinata Hyuga or Mouse. Scout" said Hinata with a deep bow.

"well, I understand that your hokage told you the mission but not the details" Dumbledore said to the four ANBU guards standing in front if him,

"Ever since Harry Potter, your charge, attended Hogwarts, he and his friends Hermoine Granger and Ron Weasley have been attacked. Last year he attended a tournament where he was attacked by Voldemort. He escaped but his friend did not. So your job is to protect him and the rest of the students from "death eaters" or any of lord Voldemorts attacks, IF he attacks. Questions?"

The four ANBU looked at each other,

"Why exactly is this Voldemort guy after harry?" Sakura asked.

"Ah, Harry Potter is said to be the boy who will kill Voldemort. Voldemort tried to kill him before when he was a baby but Harry's parents protected him, causing their death. Harry Potter lived but got a scar on his forehead"

"So Voldemort will kill Harry before Harry kills him." Naruto stated.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Um, about the accommodations..." Hinata Asked, her question trailing.

Eyes twinkling Dumbledore answered, "You will stay at the end of the west wing. No one is allowed there. The room is customized and you can choose your own password. Also, you will choose the password for the other houses so you can get in"

The ANBU nodded, "Dumbledore-sama, where are all students? When we arrived I haven't seen anybody besides the Staff" Sasuke said.

"The students have one more week before Hogwarts starts. I summoned you here a week before school starts so that you can inspect the land, introduce yourselves to the teachers, learn about our magic. In other words, to get settled. Anything else?" Said Dumbledore.

"No Dumbledore-sama" they all said in unison.

Dumbledore nodded his head, "when you leave professor Mcgonagall shall escort you to your quarters"

The four ANBU, with perfect synchronization, placed back their masks on their faces and bowed, "Arigatou Dumbledore-sama" they made a hand sign and disappeared. Leaves, Sakura petals and smoke were the last thing Dumbledore saw from the ANBU.

* * *

**~Outside the office~**

**

* * *

**

When they appeared outside Dumbledore's office, they saw an old lady with a stern face wearing weird clothing and had her hair in a tight bun

"You must be Professor Mcgonogall. My name is Fox. On my right is Mouse, on my left is Cobra, and beside Cobra is Slug" after Fox said that they all bowed.

"Indeed. Follow me."

They started walking.

On the way there Proffesor Mcgonagall told them about the four houses and the elves. She also told them about the different school subjects.

After a couple of minutes they arrived at the end of the east wing. They faced nothing but a wall with a large Portrait of a Witch sitting regally.

"this is it. Tell the portrait your password and she'll let you in. Good day."

After Mcgonagall left they discussed about what password they should use

"_how about ramen?" _Naruto suggested eagerly

_"No."_ Sasuke and Sakura deadpanned

_"s-shinobi?"_

_"too easy Hina-chan. Hokage?"_

_"we might use that word often sakura-chan. Jinchurikii!"_

_"no dobe. The students might hear it and look it up. Kekei genkai?"_

_"that's lame teme!"_

_"hn. Dobe like you could do any better"_

_"Of course I can! I'm the next hokage!... Miso Ramen!"_

_"A-ano how about yondaime?"_

_"That's perfect hinata-chan! You are so smart!"_

_"I think it's great Hinata"_

_"it's fine" _

_"Yondaime" _they said to the portrait.

The portrait opened and revealed a traditional Japanese house... Modernized. With couches and a jacuzzi! (they checked their rooms) The wallpaper had Japanese kanji and the kitchen was stocked with tea.

After choosing the rooms, they met at the living room and sat on the couches in front of the fireplace. Masks discarded.

Sasuke sat at the love seat with Sakura leaning on him while Hinata and Naruto took the couch.

The silence was broken by Naruto,

_"what do you think the password should be for the other houses?"_

_"we should choose for the house that were guarding, I heard the Ravenclaws have a riddle instead of a password but I managed to make it password instead of a riddle. So, let's get started" _Sakura said

_"Yeah! You start teme!" _

_"hn...slytherine. Chidori" _Sasuke said with a smirk that practically said "beat that dobe"

Naruto huffed, _"Gryffindor. Rasengan! Hah!" _he said with a goofy grin

_"I-I'll take Hufflepuff. Kaiten" _Hinata said

_"well that leaves the Ravenclaw... And... Uh..."_ Sakura thought for a moment then suddenly snapped her fingers with a triumphant smile, _"Katon!"_

Everyone looked at her weirdly, "What? Thats my new favorite" she said somewhat sheepishly

Sasuke just shook his head, _"I wonder if it was a good idea teaching you that jutsu..."_

Sakura childishly stuck out her tongue at him.

_"Okay,"_ Naruto said going into captain mode, _"let's search the school and the forbidden forest and everywhere else. If you find anything suspicious report through your earpiece and I'll send backup. Meet back here in 30 minutes. Dismiss."_

After he said that the four ANBU began their search.

* * *

**~ A week later~**

**

* * *

**

After a week the four ANBU finally got settled. They all earned the trust of the staff, even Snape - though reluctantly- trusts them a little (though it's mostly because of his somewhat enjoyable discussions with slug about potions)

The ANBU team memorized the school's layout, and thanks to Hinata's byakugan, they found all the secret passages and where each of them lead to.

They also met the rest of the order of the pheonix.

It was getting dark and the students will be arriving soon.

They were supposed to guard the train but Dumbledore told them that one Professor Moody was guarding them.

They tried to reason with him about their job of guarding Harry but Dumbledore told them to double check the school grounds instead.

Sure enough, a couple of hours later, the four shinobi saw the familiar birdlike horses.

Now, the four ANBU are on the roof just waiting to be introduced...

Which was being delayed by a very pink, toad-like person

"_I don't like that chick_," said Naruto while peering through the roof, "_she's one toad I don't like_"

_"hn. I agree with you, she looks suspicious"_ Sasuke said looking at the toad woman intently,

_"hmm.. it seems that she's a spy for the Ministry of Magic, you know, the organization Dumbledore told us about_" said Sakura

_"How do you know that Sakura-chan?"_ Naruto asked while Sakura rolled her eyes,

_"It's obvious through her speech which I heard with chakra enhanced hearing, Baka" _

_"Oh. I knew that"_ Naruto replied.

_"A-ano, I think it's almost our turn"_ Hinata said

Sure enough, with Chakra enhanced hearing they heard,

_"...would you please come and introduce yourself" _from Dumbledore

Their mission has officially begun.

* * *

**Thats it. review and tell me what you think :)**


	4. Guards

HATA 4

Harry is not happy. Not happy at all. But of course there's a logical explanation.

His friend's haven't talked to him the whole summer break and when he finally found them... They wouldn't even tell him why!

Dumbledore seems to be ignoring his presence and avoiding him for a reason, he'll be getting bodyguards (if he remembers what the order said correctly), and now they'll be getting the toad-like Umbridge for DADA!

Sure, he was upset about a lot of things... But what he's most upset at is the guards issue.

He was not some baby. He didn't need bodyguards. He faced the dark lord a few times already and survived... Guards would just be a hassle, and besides, too many people sacrificed for him already... If those people lost their lives guarding him... He'd feel extremely guilty.

Harry was startled out of his thoughts when the giant doors slammed open.

The doors banged against the wall and a huge gust of wind blew the candles out.

By this time, all the students -and umbridge- panicked but seeing as Dumbledore and the rest of the staff were calm and relaxed, they started to calm down too and some students lowered their wands.

Suddenly, the floor created two small canal like dents from the end of the doors to the stage parallel each other.

Fire then blazed inside the dents from the beginning of the line to the stage creating a lighted runway for the four figures suddenly standing in front of the doors.

They walked with perfect synchronization displaying confidence, power, and authority.

And honestly, they looked quite intimidating, if not scary. And the way the fire casted shadows on their masks didn't help with softening their appeal.

They all wore the same outfit and cloaks and they all had swords strapped on them except for the boy with dark hair... He had an even longer sword.

When they reached the stage, the doors closed, the fire disappeared, the floor became even again, and the candles were lighted.

The blonde haired boy with the fox-like mask spoke up,

"Oi. Listen up! You may call me fox and i am the leader of The team assigned to guard this school. Beside me are my fellow guards, cobra-" Cobra, the tallest one with the dark spiky hair and long sword, curtly nodded as greeting, "slug-" slug, the one with the odd pink hair and gloves, raised her arm and waved slightly, "and mouse-" Mouse, the one with the long violet-ish hair and white eyes, stepped forward.

"-It's best to obey what we tell you to. We won't order you around because we're lazy... we order you to keep you safe. If you disobey, you will be punished." continued fox,

"I will tell the house I'm guarding the rest of the rules and so will the other guards. Oh, and one more thing, there may be just four of us but we will know if you did something wrong and we'll know if you're trying to do something wrong."

With that, the four masked guards went to the wall and disappeared within the shadows.

Everyone started whispering to each other, barely noticing the food that suddenly appeared. Even Ron wasn't eating.

"Bloody hell! Those are the guards? They look more like death-eaters to me." Ron said, nodding to the place where the guards were.

Harry and Hermoine looked and saw only the masked faces of the guards.

"Don't be ridiculous Ronald, Dumbledore would never hire those guards if they weren't trustworthy, right Harry?... Harry?"

"What? Oh. Yeah. Sure" Harry said still staring at the wall.

Hermoine stared at him then shook her Curly hair and got some food. Snorting in disgust when Ron started shoving food in his mouth,

"You better start eating mate, it's delicious."

"Yeah." Harry replied, getting his own food.

"Why were you staring at them anyways?" Ron asked with his mouth full.

"Manners Ron!" Hermoine chided though her eyes were telling Harry to answer Ron's question.

"Oh, nothing..."

Ron and Hermoine shared a look but didn't say anything.

Harry started eating, but was very uncomfortable...

Because even though he stared at them intently, it couldn't match the unnerving intensity that the guards gave when they stared at him.

So he ate.

And they watched...

AN: Sooo sorry it's been so long. But my family and I have been traveling Asia and I just never had the time. Right now, we're at this beach in the Philippines... I think it's called Bantayan. But I finally got to settle down... So, I started writing.

I'll be changing the ages from 17 to 19... Sorry, but it's more convenient for my story.

I'll try posting new chapters as soon as I can but... Yeah. Thanks to all that reviewed, you guys made me feel all warm and cuddly. Haha.

Review! XD


	5. Rules

HATA 5

* * *

"So, what's our plan?" Slug suddenly asked from behind the shadows, still watching their target.

Said target fidgeted again from all the intense eyes staring at him. Cobra couldn't help but smirk.

"So?" Slug prompted, now staring at their captain.

"what do you mean?" Fox asked.

Slug sighed exasperatedly and said, "the plan. After we tell the rules. Should we meet up at the room when we're done, or should we do something else?"

Fox thought for a bit, "After we tell them the rules, we should stay guard the whole night to show how serious we are about not sneaking out."

Cobra frowned and stared at Slug then fox, "the whole night?"

"yeah. So sorry, but you two would have to reschedule your *ahem* "quality time"." Fox said with a snicker and a quiet "ouch!" when slug hit him.

Cobra scowled while mouse giggled quietly.

They watched everyone in the room again, turning blank faced or frowning when ever their eyes landed on Umbridge or the Slytherine table.

"They're almost done" mouse informed them quietly.

They looked and saw the red haired boy and the bushy haired girl Harry sat with going to the first years.

Cobra quietly Took slug's hand and gave it a light squeeze. She squeezed back.

That would have to do for tonight.

"Lets go." Fox said. And they did.

* * *

Harry watched Ron and Hermoine lead the first years out the door so he reckoned he should do the same.

As he was about to leave, the guard, fox, appeared in front of them and said in a loud voice, "Oi! Lion guys! Follow me!"

And proceeded to walk out followed by the Gryffindors.

Harry thought it would've been better if they got someone like the timid-looking mouse, or the other girl guard, slug... But then again, being stuck with the loud fox was better than getting the scary one, Cobra.

As Harry was walking, he got a burst of nostalgia whenever he looked at the familiar surroundings leading to the Geyffindor room.

They walked through the same hallways and climbed the same moving stairs and finally, they reached the fat lady.

"Rasengan" Fox said to the painting and the door opened.

Fox stood in the middle of the common room, in front of the fireplace.

"Okay! Rules! Gather around!"

"rule number one: No sneaking out after nine o'clock. Even the prefects, head boy, and head girl. The guards will do the check ups" fox said and the people mentioned sighed in relief.

"If caught sneaking out- and you will get caught- you shall be punished by me but if you try again... I'll let my good friend Cobra do the punishing. invisible cloaks won't work on us either" fox said, staring at Harry when he said the last words,

"Rule number two: when you see something suspicious or if you're in danger, tell me or the other guards. I'll leave this here," Fox took out a piece of paper with Japanese writing on it and taped it on top of the fireplace, "Touch this and I'll come immediately."

"Number three:" fox continued,

"You will not be fighting with members from other houses. If they start the fight, tell us, don't fight back. In doing so, they will be the only ones punished or they will have their score docked.

"And Fourth: you do NOT mess with me and the other guards.

We have been prohibited to kill... But, Dumbledore-sama never said anything about inflicting pain enough to wish you were dead."

A heavy silence filled the air and some shuddered at Fox's words.

"Well, now that we're all clear. Follow the rules and we won't have trouble. I'll be guarding ALL Night, so don't try anything stupid. Dismissed."

Fox disappeared in a flurry of leaves and left the whole room in chaos.

* * *

**FRUITLOOP:**

As you know, I am travelling. and wifi is very hard to find when you're travelling in the rural areas... so I'm terribly sorry if i dont update always... but! i always write. so even if i dont update, I already have my stories ready to upload whenever there's internet :)

oh. and sorry if it's a little short... hehe.

anyways, REVIEW XD


	6. noise

HATA 6

* * *

Silence. Complete and total Silence.

Slug finished telling the rules and penalties to the Ravenclaw house and was glad that they were all willing to listen.

And she knows she shouldn't complain because it was part of the mission, but she was just SO bored.

Slug sighed and leaned against the wall next to the entrance of the Ravenclaw house.

...Silence. She sighed again.

"Why so troubled, koi?" a deep, masculine voice said softly beside her. Tucking her against a hard chest and pulling her down on a sitting position.

"I kinda wanted to spend time with you tonight... Instead of guarding a bunch of kids." Slug answered, wrapping her arms around the waist of Cobra.

"Highly unlikely..."

"...but a girl can wish, right?" Slug finished for him,

"And here I am" Cobra said back.

"What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be guarding the Snake house?" Slug inquired, resting her head on his shoulder.

She felt Cobra shrug his shoulders lightly,

"Bunshin. Besides, after my little speech, I doubt anyone from that house would try to sneak out" Cobra smirked, resting his head on Slug's pink head.

Slug untangled herself, and stared at Cobra with worried eyes,

"What did you do?" Slug asked, a small frown adorning her masked face.

Cobra rolled his eyes and pulled Slug back into his chest,

"Nothing serious. Just the rules, some pent up killing intent meant for the dobe, a flash of Sharingan, you know. Nothing too bad"

Cobra shrugged again.

Slug was a little reluctant at first, worried for the students, but eventually cuddled back with Cobra.

"You think He'd be mad that you left your post?" Slug murmured, voice muffled by Cobra's shoulder.

Cobra just smirked, knowing exactly who "he" was,

"Technically, I'm still there. I'm just here too. Besides, the Dobe knew i'd do something like this"

Slug "mmmed" and just enjoyed being in the arms of her lover.

So they stayed like that the whole night; Intertwined, content, in love, and wishing that they could stay like that forever. Away from the troubles of the world; away from burdens; and away from the tiring noise that they'd surely experience tomorrow.

* * *

"GET BACK HERE! You little..."

"Hey, can you pass the..."

"Yeah. Tonight..."

"And he was all, WHAM! And I was all..."

"Oh. My. Gosh! You are so..."

"...and he has the cutest smile!"

"He just asked me if..."

"Blimey mate! You just..."

"...the one at professor Snape's class"

"MANNERS! Seriously..."

Giggle. Yell. Laugh. Ask. Flirt. Eat...

Fox was seriously starting to get a headache from all the noise. What with the sensitive ears and all...

Fox watched as the teachers discussed, the girls gossiped, the boys talked...

He also didn't miss the exasperated yet secretive look Slug sent Cobra...

Fox rolled his eyes.

Tch. Of course he knew all about Cobra joining Slug last night, And as a matter of fact he was quite happy.

Happy because Cobra was finally moving on from his past, and happy because Slug's heart was healed.

So, being the super awesome, amazing captain and dear friend he was, Fox decided to not talk about the Cobra-leaving-post issue... Besides, if Mousy-chan and him didn't spend time together the other day, he would've done the same...maybe.

But Fox knows one thing for sure: The classes taught here were weird...

And he has a feeling he wasn't going to like the next class.

"Which class are you guarding next taichou?" Mouse asked quietly when She Passed by with some students,

Fox sighed and grimaced, "Umbridge."

* * *

All throughout his classes Harry felt as if something bad was going happen, So

When Harry first walked in to his DADA class he just knew he wasn't going to like it. Why?

Well, It wasn't because the whole room was re-decorated.

No. It was because of the short ugly lady clad in pink with a large bow on her head sitting in the teacher's desk, giving them a sickening sweet smile that just radiated evil.

"Well, Good afternoon!"

* * *

**I know, i know, its short... and not very good.**

**but i have a reason! no, really, i do!**

**you know how i mentioned about me traveing? yeah, well, do you know how hard it is to make a story when you're traveling around the world?**

**from the Philippines, we went to Thailand, Cambodia, Vietnam, Korea, and China... it was pretty awesome ;)**

**now i'm in Mongolia but only for a few weeks.**

**thanks for being patient with me and i really hope you tell me what you think about my story instead of just clicking story-alert and favorite story.**


End file.
